The Visitor
by stepheniemeyer2
Summary: The Cullen's have a visitor. As she steps out of her SUV she takes Bella's breath away, but not for long. Find out why she really came, and how she is going to help Bella's future. not a love story between the visitor and Edward
1. Chapter 1 Too Bad For Her Own Good

**Writer's Note -- I have worked really hard on this story, and I hope that you enjoy it. I want to thank my wonder Beta **Kates007** for all the long hours she's put into correcting my work. I also just want to add that I've made Tanya in the way that I would like to see her. This is ****not going to be a love story between Edward and Tanya. So enjoy, and don't forget to review. Thank you **

**-- Stepheniemeyer2**

* * *

**BPOV**

Chapter One

Too Bad For her Own Good

"Does your person have black hair?" Alice and I were playing the board game 'Guess Who'.

"Yes, he does" I rolled my eyes as I answered. "Does your person wear glasses?" I asked hoping that I could just get one guess right.

"Nope!" Alice shouted with a huge grin on her face while she looked down at her red game board. "Don't you love this game?" Alice asked me with too much enthusiasm.

"Not anymore, you've ruined it for me" I sighed as I looked at my card. I decided that I had pretty much lost. I threw the card down on the table, "You're going to win anyways, so we might as well get this over with." The card was yellow on one side with question marks all over it, and a man with black cropped hair and mustache faced up on the other side.

Alice looked down at the card and then looked back up at me, pouting. "You're such a party pooper, I swear." She held up her card, showing a man with a hat. He looked French, or maybe Turkish.

Out of nowhere, Alice flung her body over the two game boards and started hugging me. "I can't believe that you are letting me do your wedding! I have so much planned. I called a friend of mine to come and down and be my partner in crime." Alice held a strong grip around me that I couldn't have broken if I tried. So I finally gave up and patted her on the back, waiting for her to finally let go.

I started to speak as Alice loosened her grip. "So who is she? And can I be around when she's here?"

Alice pulled back to stare at me, shocked. "Edward didn't tell you?" Before I could answer her question, Alice looked towards the front door.

She flashed an intuitive smile and whispered, "She's here." Alice gracefully got up and started heading towards the door, forgetting about our conversation. Edward appeared out of nowhere with one of his legs blocking the door, and his foot was firmly against the door jam. He smiled his crooked smile and asked, "So where do you think you're going?" Alice didn't blink as she bent over and glided under his leg without any effort. He stood there puzzled for a quick moment, but then started running after her.

I sat there confused for a few minutes not knowing what exactly what was going on, and decided to follow them. A white SUV appeared through the thick green forest with a small girl inside wearing very expensive sunglasses. From what I could hear there was no music coming from the car, but as soon as the card stopped and the girl opened the door, I think the whole continent knew that she was there. The music was familiar; it was like something that I have heard on the radio a million times. I guessed it was probably something like a 'Greatest Hits' station_. _As soon as her feet touched the ground, Alice jumped on her. Surprisingly this girl wasn't taller than Alice but she looked just as fragile. She hadn't taken off the sunglasses yet, but from what I could tell, she was just as beautiful as the rest of them.

She was wearing a white tank top with lace. Her long, dark brown hair was flowing in waves down her back. She had some blue jeans on and a pair of brand new converse. She looked like she was a model, but she was too short in my opinion. I'm guessing that she was maybe five foot two from the way that she held her posture. Alice hadn't let go of her yet, and the girl was holding on just as tight. They both looked like they hadn't seen each other in years, but I wasn't quite sure that was the case. I turned around and noticed that Emmett was coming out hand-in-hand with Rosalie. Rosalie stood right next to me as Emmett started heading towards this beautiful creature. He shouted in excitement, "Tater Tot!"

He threw his big arms around the two of them and picked them up at the same time. I was puzzled by the name, but maybe it was just a nickname or something. I glanced over and noticed that Edward had the biggest smile on his face, just like the rest of the group. But I was curious as to why I hadn't heard of this girl in the past. After Emmett had set the both of them down, the girl took off her sunglasses and started walking towards Edward. Right when she took the sunglasses off I forgot how to breathe. She was stunningly beautiful and had the most amazing smile I'd ever seen. Her eyes were dark though, but they weren't black. They looked like they were a very dark brown, and it made me wonder if she was a human. After I thought about it, I knew at that moment she was one of their kind. She walked up to Edward with the smile still on her face.

Rosalie leaned over and whispered to me, "She can read thoughts just like Edward. I'm warning you now before you think anything stupid."

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I knew that this girl couldn't read my thoughts if Edward couldn't. I wasn't sure why Rosalie looked so serious about it. She knew about his handicap when it came to me, but something was definitely different about this new girl and I had to find out what.

Edward looked at her and smiled. His thoughts were heard by only one person. _It's nice to see you Tanya. How was the trip? _

Tanya sighed, looking at the car and then right back at Edward. _It was dreadful. I didn't think that I was going to make it. Thank goodness I had my ipod or I don't know where I would have been._

Edward turned his eyes to me passionately, and then looked back at Tanya. _That's her. What do you think? _

Tanya to Emmett and she finally spoke aloud. She asked softly, "Emmett, would you mind getting my bags and bringing them to Alice's room? I am pretty sure that's where she wants me to stay." Emmett nodded and started to head for the car.

Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands. She shouted victoriously, "Yes! You're actually going to let me do your hair and not fight me on it!" Tanya looked pointedly at Alice from the corner of her eye. Alice deflated and mumbled, "or not."

Tanya smiled kindly at Alice. She turned her attention to me next. _She's turning red, Edward. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

Edward started to snicker out loud, "I'm not sure, why don't we ask her."

I was completely oblivious and didn't really understand what was going on at first, but then I started to pick up on what was happening. They had been talking to each other through their thoughts. A feeling abruptly settled in the pit of my stomach, and I had a hunch that I wasn't going to like her much. Edward had appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He introduced me with pride, "This is my beautiful fiancé, Bella."

Tanya hadn't taken her eyes off me. She held out her right hand and said "I'm very pleased to meet you, Bella. I'm Tanya."

I suddenly didn't feel so well. I thought that she was a redhead! Did she dye her hair? It looked all natural to me. I couldn't believe that Edward would lie to me like that. My hands started to shake, but I held them together firmly and tried to not make it noticeable.

Tanya's smile started to fade away. She looked up at Edward with a very worried gaze. _I don't think she likes me much. Maybe you and I should start worrying about the vision now. _

Edward tried unsuccessfully to hide the growing anxiety in his voice. "So Bella, this is my--"

Alice interrupted with a playful shove. "He means, _our_ best friend."

I tried to reply as nice as I could, but the words came out sounding cold. "Oh, well it's so great to finally meet you. How long will you be staying with the Cullens?"

Tanya arched her eyebrow at Edward. _She doesn't know anything, does she? I think that you should do the honors of telling her._

Edward kept a firm grip around my waist and simply nodded at Tanya. _I'll tell her once I can get her alone, but for right now I just want to enjoy finally having you here. _

She smiled back at him and started heading inside, but she hesitated and tilted her head slightly. _When you take her home tonight, tell her that you need to stay home. I need to have a very serious conversation with you; it's important. Do you know what today's date is?_

Edward glanced at Rosalie who appeared to be texting someone. He shrugged indifferently, "What's today's date?"

Tanya sighed and barely spoke loud enough for my ears to hear just as she walked through the door. "August Thirteenth."

Edward's grip around me had tensed. He didn't look mad, but rather upset about something. I didn't understand the significance of the date, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

Emmett had made it back down the stairs by then and towered over Tanya's little body. His eyes tightened and a mischievous smile curled upon his face. "Okay, so since you promised you would wrestle me, I think it's time to keep that promise."

She rolled her eyes as a childlike laugh came from her throat. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Emmett?" She lifted one eyebrow and crossed her arms with confidence. I didn't doubt that she could take him down without any problems.

Emmett began to flex and stretch his muscles in all different ways. It reminded me of a body builder that you would see on TV. Tanya started to laugh again, but this time it bellowed from her gut. She then looked down at the floor and looked back up at Emmett. A grin spread across her face as she said, "Let's do it."

All I could think about were the many ways she could get hurt. I kept looking at Edward for some kind of worried emotion, but he looked very entertained by the whole idea. Alice was suddenly behind me and stated, "My money is on Tanya."

Before I could turn around and look straight at her, she was gone. I hated it when she did that. Edward then led me to the back yard. There was a river there and a patch of green grass. Tanya sat on the ground waiting for Emmett to get over his ego trip. He started doing push ups and stretching like he was getting ready to take someone his own size down. Tanya just stood with her feet firmly planted and her arms crossed. She kind of leaned to one side like she was impressed with what he was doing. I couldn't help but think that she was going to be smothered. I mean Emmett is a very built vampire, and Tanya is just so small and fragile looking.

She whirled to face me and declared, "Just because a hornet is small doesn't mean that its sting won't hurt." I wasn't sure if she could actually read my mind, but her actions indicated that she could. Suddenly her voice echoed in my head. _Watch and learn._

I looked back up at Edward, and he kissed my forehead. He pointed towards Emmett who was getting in position to take Tanya down, or at least he was going to try. I had only looked down for one moment, and once I glanced back up, everything was blurry. All I could really see was brown hair whooshing around, and I heard growling coming from the blurs. Her growls sounded vicious, and now that I had really heard her for the first time, I was afraid to even argue with her. The match only took a good few minutes, and in the blink of an eye Tanya was standing over Emmett like he was a calf from the rodeo that she had to tie up.

Emmett started yelling in defeat. "Okay! You win! Let me go!" Everyone was laughing hysterically and Emmett didn't look very happy about it. Jasper had his arm around Alice and yelled to Emmett, "I told you that she could take you down. Now, will you stop saying that it's just pure luck?"

Emmett made a face and mimicked Jasper as he was walking away. He turned to Tanya and said, "Nice work. I couldn't have done have done it any better myself."

Tanya then smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I learned from the best." Emmett gave her a high-five as everyone started heading inside. Edward and I remained behind, however.

He stopped me before I could take a step closer to the house. He looked slightly apprehensive, and then asked in a low voice, "Do you think it would be alright if I didn't come over tonight?" I was shocked by his question.

I asked anxiously, "Did I do something wrong?" He had taken my face into his hands and kissed me gently on the lips.

"No, you are just fine, my love. I need to talk to Tanya about something important."

I pouted a little. "Can I know what it's about?" I tried to keep my composure because I didn't want him to think that I was jealous of her in any way. He hesitated for a minute, searching for the right words to say.

"Tanya and I need to have a talk about some history and lay it all to rest." He continued, "Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you, and it's nothing that will hurt the relationship between you and I, trust me." I felt better knowing that he was being sincere. I loved him enough that I would trust him with this beautiful creature. She looked more like an angel then anything else, but I had to trust him.

I nodded and smiled up at him. "I trust you. Just promise me that you will explain to me what is going on when you can, okay?"

He smiled at me, and kissed me once more. "I will tell you in complete detail every little thing." He promised.

It was time for Edward to take me home. On my way out of the house, I noticed a very beautiful heart shaped locket around Tanya's neck. It looked very old, and yet she had seemed to take very good care of it. I didn't get time to ask her what was inside, but I had a funny feeling that she would be telling me soon enough. On the way home Edward, was admiring my nose for some odd reason. He kept taking his finger and touching it ever so lightly.

I looked at him quizzically. "What are you doing?"

His angelic voice answered, "I'm just touching your adorable little nose."

I shook my head and murmured, "Wow, sometimes I wonder about you." He laughed as we pulled up to my house.

I suddenly felt worried at the thought of him going back to _her_. I was being silly; I knew he couldn't do anything with her. I think it was just jealousy taking over me, but I still felt unsure; I never knew exactly what Tanya and Edward said to each other. That was probably what bothered me the most. I knew that he would love me and only me, but I still feel ugly compared to her.

"I will see you tomorrow, Bella." Edward's cold lips met mine, but it wasn't one of those very gentle kisses he likes so much, it was more of a heated kiss. My heart fluttered and I knew that something was up. Maybe he felt guilty about something? I had to find out. After we had parted, he said in his velvet voice, "I love you, Isabella Swan." And I smiled, "I love you too, Edward Cullen." I was still trying to catch my breath. He waited for me to close the door behind me until he took off. I headed straight for bed; I knew that Charlie was already asleep since the lights were all out. I glanced at the clock on my way up. It was almost midnight.

* * *

**-- Okay, first chapter is done. Now Review! I would really like to hear what you think. Please tell me if something is a little off or if you don't like it.. tell me that too. If you all have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 Heart Shaped Locket

Writer's Note -- **I've been trying to keep everything very cute, but a little low on the maturaty for the moment. I would just like to tell those who are wondering that this sorry will not have _future _romance between **Edward **and **Tanya**. This whole story is what I've decided it should be and I would like you all to respect that. A girl can dream, can't she? I've made **Tanya** the way that I would like to see her. So just read it and give it a chance. That's all I'm really asking from all of you. Thanks again to you all -- Stepheniemeyer2**

* * *

**EPOV  
**

Chapter Two

Heart Shaped Locket

I can't believe that I had forgotten that tonight was the thirteenth of August. It feels like just yesterday that I had seen her beautiful form walking down the street in her blue linen dress. But I can't think of that right now; it was a long time ago. I drove fast towards my house; it was midnight so there wasn't anyone out driving anyway. I went full force on the gas. When I parked in the garage she was there, sitting on the hood of Alice's Porsche. I had just noticed that her face had not changed at all since that day and probably never would. Tonight we were going to go back through our history for the last time. She then looked at me, and I knew that everyone in the household was listening in, especially Alice. So I decided to start this conversation out the way we usually would.

_Nice night, isn't it?_ I thought inside my head. She just smiled like she had just seen an old ghost from the past.

She nodded. _It's been a long time, Edward. I'm happy to see that you and Bella have worked things out. _

I could my feel my face turn emotionless. _Yeah, but I really messed it up in the beginning. I am going to spend the rest of eternity making it up to her. _I loathed Jacob for putting those horrible images in my head of Bella from after I had left her. I should have never done it. I was wrong, and I was going to pay greatly for it for the rest of my life. I looked at Tanya and then glanced back at the door. _Do you think we can go talk about this up in my room? I really don't feel like sitting out here on the cars. _

She smiled her kind angelic smile and sighed. _Okay, but lets hurry so that nobody gets the wrong idea._

We then headed up the stairs to my room. I knew that she would have questions about the bed, but I didn't think that she would question if Bella and I had done anything. Tanya had a very old fashioned way of thinking. She didn't even think it was right to kiss someone until you were engaged. I remember when I used to be so relieved to know that she felt that way. Right as Tanya opened the door her eyes widened in surprise. _What is this? A bed in a Vampire's room? You have to be kidding me, Edward. _

I rubbed the back of my neck while I was trying to figure out an explanation for having a bed in my room in the first place. I sighed and thought I would just tell her the truth. I knew that she would pick on me for the rest of the night for being controlling. _Well, it's sort of a long story. See, I made Alice watch Bella while I went on a hunt with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. I didn't want to have her sleep on that uncomfortable couch. _I hesitated for a minute and tried to make it sound innocent in my head even though I knew that she would see right through it. _So, I bought her a bed to sleep on instead._

Tanya shook her head and then started to chuckle. _So that's what Alice was talking about. _

She frowned as she looked at me. _Bella isn't a child, Edward. If you want to get mathematical then yes, she is. But you can't have Alice baby sit her._

I couldn't believe what she was saying. I didn't want Alice to baby sit her, I wanted Alice to protect her. I started to growl, _I was protecting her, Tanya. There's a difference. _

She sat on the bed, and started pushing her weight up and down so that she would bounce. She started laughing. _I haven't been on a bed in over eighty years. Now, I remember why I liked them so much. They were so bouncy and springy. _

I lifted one finger up to correct her. _Tanya, this is a Temperpedic bed._

She stared at me and her head leaned to one side. _A Temper what? _

I shook my head and started to laugh _It's supposed to help you sleep and make it easier for your back. _The expression on her face hadn't changed, and it made me want to crack up. _You know what? Never mind. _

She started to leaned back and she sprawled out across the bed. She looked like she was comfortable. _You can have the couch if you want, the bed is mine._

I wasn't going to let her have the whole bed, since I'm so used to it. _Scoot over, and stop being such a bead hog. _I demanded.

We both started laughing together just like we had done so many times before.

She sighed and sat up. I leaned against the pillow as she scooted to the foot of the bed.

She tried to keep her distance from me to show some respect for Bella. I started to wonder if she could hear Bella's thoughts. _So have you noticed that you can't read Bella's thoughts?_

She looked puzzled. She thought to me while putting her hair back in a pony tail, _I don't know what you're talking about. I can hear her just fine. What do you mean?_

If the Volturi couldn't hurt her, and if I couldn't hear her thoughts, then why could Tanya break through to her? I tried to figure out a logical answer for this, but I couldn't come up with anything. Then an idea hit me: I could ask Tanya to listen in on Bella's thoughts. The only obstacle was Tanya's respect for a person's privacy; I knew that I would have to persuade her into telling me.

She was fiddling with the locket around her neck. I hadn't noticed before that she still had it after all these years. I looked up at her forgetting about asking her about Bella's thoughts and mused aloud, "You still have it."

Her eyes slowly looked up to meet my gaze. She didn't want to talk aloud I could see from the look on her face, but she just sighed and said, "Of course I do, Edward. I haven't taken it off since _that night_."

She laughed as nostalgia took over her face. "Do you remember Billy Cooper?"

I hadn't thought about that night on the pier ever since I met Bella. Old memories began to flash through my head. I nodded slowly before I came up with my answer. "Yes, I remember him well. He was Carlisle's assistant at the hospital in Chicago."

She nodded and smiled at the memory. "He's also the person that escorted me home when you left me to go see your parents," her smile started to fade, "right after you gave me this locket."

I started to feel the guilt creeping up on me. I had scooted up closer to her and asked, "May I?" She nodded, trying to fake a smile.

I opened the locket very carefully. It was old and quite fragile. I'm amazed that it had lasted so long after all these years. The inside was still the same from the way my mother had left it. On one side was a picture of me when I was only a few years old, and on the other side was a picture of me right after I had turned seventeen. I looked so much different back then. I had almost forgotten that I had green eyes in my human life. I smiled and I felt her hand touch mine. I still held the tiny heart shaped locket in my hand_._

_I haven't taken it off since that night. You are still the only person who has put this locket on me, and you will be the only person to ever take it off._

I instantly knew what she was proposing, and I moved my hand sluggishly away from hers. My face had become contorted with discomfort. I knew what she wanted me to do_. I will not take this back from you, Tanya. I gave this to you, and only you._

She looked puzzled. _What are you babbling about now? I never said that I'm giving this back to you. _

My features began to resume their normal shapes, and I figured that I was just over reacting. I sighed and my eyes had turned soft. _I'm sorry. I had it all wrong; I thought you were asking me to take this off you. _

She shook her head and then smiled trying to tell me otherwise. _It was a gift that I will cherish for eternity. Your mother gave this to you to give to me, and because of that I will never take this precious thing off._

I had remembered what my mother had said to me that night when she gave me the right and the two necklaces. "'Give this to her, and make her your bride. You have made me forever happy, Edward. And I am proud to call you my son." I wondered how my mother would have felt about Bella, but I tried to erase that from my mind since my mother was gone.

She looked at me and her face was sincere. _She would have loved Bella. I'm sure of it_.

I sometimes hated the fact that she could read my mind, but then at the same time I knew that she was only trying to help in her own little sick and twisted way. Before I could tell what was going on she was hugging me, and it felt better knowing that I wasn't alone and that someone else could help me sort through my thoughts.

She then pushed me away, "You know, maybe it's not so bad hearing your depressing thoughts." Her face grew into a grin. She laughed and moved back to where she was before.

I didn't understand how she could be so kind to a person like me. I had hurt her so long ago, and yet she still felt the need to be my friend. I stretched out my legs as they were starting to feel strained_. So when was the last time you read Romeo and Juliet? _

She laughed at my question. _I had just finished reading it for the thousandth time._

I rolled my eyes and glared.

She lifted up her arms in surrender. _I'm not over embellishing! You have to remember, I have been alive for eight decades._

She then laughed at herself and then looked up at me with one eyebrow lifted. _So, have you changed your mind about Romeo yet?_

I started to remember arguing with her about how vile I thought Romeo was. I swear that conversation went on for about a year before she finally let it go. I guess we are back on that subject, once again. I didn't want her to feel that she had finally persuaded me into liking him, so I put it the best way I could. _I have gained a lot more respect for Romeo because of Bella._

She looked at me and smiled. I didn't expect that kind of reaction from her, but then Tanya is very unpredictable. Even though I could read her mind, it would surprise me when she would do some of the things she would do.

_Well, I'm happy to hear that someone has finally gotten to you._

She was right, Bella had gotten to me. I smiled to myself while thinking of Bella. Tanya looked at me with curios eyes.

_So have you and Bella done anything more than kiss? Because if so, I'm going to have to give you the birds and the bees talk. _See what I mean by unpredictable?

If I were human I would have been blushing right about now, but I just rolled my eyes and tried to play it off as casual. _Even though it's none of your business, no we haven't._

Tanya's eyes then turned wide and her head tilted to one side. That was never a good sign. _Oh? What's wrong with her? _

My jaw tensed and I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that. _Nothing is wrong with her, Tanya. I would just rather wait until out wedding night._

She looked like she had an idea. I didn't like it when Tanya had ideas. Back in her youth she was very old fashioned, but after the sixties she became a little bit more _open_,if that's the correct way to put it. She sighed and then changed her position. She then lay on her stomach while resting her head in the palms of her hands.

_Men; I swear you guys always save the good stuff for later. _She then shook her head in disapproval.

I rolled my eyes at her. I lifted up one finger to point out the obvious. _I am still a virgin too, you know. And you really don't have any room to talk either because so are you. _

She then laughed and argued, _That might be true, but its not like I don't watch TV. _

She waited to see what my come back would be to that. All I could come up with was, _Well maybe you should just stick with the Disney Channel._

She smirked, and before she ended the subject she just added in, _Well maybe I will have a little talk with Bella about the wedding night. _

I laughed. _I'm pretty sure that Bella has a good idea of what she's doing. _

She shook her head back and forth and shouted, "Images! Images! I don't want to know where Bella's hand is going!" My face turned blank and before I knew what was going on, Emmett's head had popped in the door.

"Where is exactly is Bella's hand going? I'd love to know."

Tanya started laughing hysterically and as she tried to catch her breath she said, "I was just kidding! Now go away before we make Edward even more embarrassed."

I narrowed my eyes at the both of them. "I'm not getting embarrassed," I argued. My teeth started to clench together.

Tanya arched her eyebrow, "Want to bet?" She looked entertained by my objection.

Before I could even say something Alice slid through the door where Emmett was still standing. She smiled with enthusiasm. "Did I hear the word 'bet'?"

I was really starting to get tired of people always listening in on our conversations. I was starting to remember why we had always had talked in our heads. I knew exactly what Tanya was trying to pull and I had to stop her before she could get away with it.

I shouted "There is not bet! There are no hands going anywhere! So go away!"

Alice looked confused by what I had just said, but then a tiny grin spread on her face. She thought that she had a pretty good idea of what was going on. "Oh I see, whose hand?"

She started yelling in her head loud enough to break my eardrums. _Edward's hands are wandering in Bella's Pants! _

I'd had enough. I didn't want them knowing about my personal life, but I had no control over Tanya knowing. I was just going to have to throw Alice out of my room. That plan would have worked though if she wasn't rolling on the floor laughing. Tanya was laughing so hard that she started crying, and Emmett just sat there in confusion not having any idea what exactly was going on.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Emmett asked in confusion. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the door jam.

"Nothing," I insisted through gritted teeth.

"Oh, no you didn't just lie to me. _Something_ is definitely going on." He pointed out.

I knew he was going to find out as soon as Alice caught her breath, so I decided to just tell him myself. "Alice is just laughing at my future sex life," I murmured, irritated by what she was thinking. Alice started to calm down. She had got up from the floor and headed towards the door.

She commanded from over her shoulder, "Let's go Tanya. We are going to go take a drive."

I didn't like the way she said that. I knew exactly where she was heading, and I had to make sure she wasn't going to do anything stupid. When I tried walking out the door, Emmett blocked me with his arm. I knew that he would challenge me to stay in this room, but I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. I went back to the bed at sat down without arguing. Tanya gave me one last piece of advice before she headed out. _Watch out, Emmett is going to give you some man to man advice._

At the last second, she looked at Emmett and she threw up her hand. She made it into a fist, and Emmett did the same as they pounded them together. I really didn't want to have this conversation with Emmett, but I knew that there was no stopping it. Emmett shut the door behind Tanya and pushed in the lock. His face lit up in a wide grin. He looked like he knew something that I didn't.

"I've been waiting to talk to you about this for a long time." He was too enthusiastic.

"W-what are we going to talk about?" I stuttered. He was making me feel very uncomfortable.

He laughed at my response. "God, there's no reason to be nervous, Edward." He promised.

I overheard Tanya talking to Alice from the other room. They were plotting to bring something with them. I hoped it wasn't anything that was going to get me into anymore trouble then I already am. Even though I trust my family, there is still a part of me that is excited about the whole fact that I'm finally with someone. I haven't gone steady with a girl in a very long time. So maybe that's why everyone was so jumpy all of a sudden.

Emmett sat down right next to me and put his large arm over my shoulders. "Okay, so I know that you are probably nervous about this whole 'sex' thing." Damn it, I knew he was going to do this. I hated feeling like a child. I wasn't born yesterday, and for some reason he seemed to think I was.

"I don't want to talk about this." I protested.

"Just tell me, why you haven't done the _nasty_ with Bella already?" he requested

Where did the word "nasty" come from? I swear, sometimes Emmett has a strange vocabulary. My eyebrow rose as I said firmly, "Okay, first of all where did the word 'nasty' come from? When Bella and I finally make love, it won't be _nasty. _It will be the most beautiful thing we've ever done."

He raised his voice in defense, "Well, I heard it from the BET channel, so I thought I would try it out." Why am not surprised? Everyone needs to stop watching television; it's ruining the way they think.

I answered his initial question in a quiet voice, "Well, I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt her."

He looked surprised by my reply. "Whoa, you are not that blessed." I didn't mean it _that way_, but just to prove a point I had to have a good enough comeback to statement.

"You know that's not what I meant, but I wouldn't start judging my size. Thank you very much! From what I hear your motion of the ocean is like a wade pool!"

He started laughing and surrendered, "Okay, whatever you say." He continued, "Just take my advice. You will not break her in half. Just go slow and ask her if she's okay every five minutes. Trust me."

I tried to just leave it at that since I didn't want to argue with Emmett about this any longer. "Okay, you're right."

He puffed out cockily. "Of course I am."

* * *

-- **Please Review and tell me what you think. A third chapter will be coming soon. I'm being very touchy about this chapter since I've got so many ideas. sighs So if you would like me to keep writing this please tell me so in a review or an alert. If you hate me, let me know it. If you like me, do the same. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
